True Colours
by BekaJWP
Summary: Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that, well that would do far more damage than any insult. LESS, MWPP era.
1. Default Chapter

**True colours** by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13  (may go up in later chapters)

_" I'm on the outside, _

_   I'm looking in,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See your true colours._

_   'Cause inside you're ugly, _

_   You're ugly like me._

_   I can see through you, _

_   See to the real you "_

- _Outside by Staind_

*********************************************************************

When the smoke from the smouldering cauldron finally began to dissipate, Harry was confronted with the looming figure of Professor Severus Snape. His usual scowl was even deeper than ever, and Harry could see the Slytherins gathering round for the show, smirks on their faces. When Snape spoke, his voice was dangerously soft and low.

" Pray tell us, if you would Potter, how precisely you managed to destroy your cauldron when even Longbottom managed to complete the potion correctly? "

Harry narrowed his eyes.

" I don't know Sir, I just added the Powder of Cherry, and it- "

He heard Hermione exhale sharply behind him, as Snape cut in.

" I cannot imagine why, Potter, you would be adding Powder of Cherry to your potion, when the board clearly states to add Powdered Cherry Root. "

Bingo. And that is what you get when you listen to Malfoy, genius. Like there was any point in telling Snape, but-

" Malfoy told me they were the same thing Sir "

Snape raised a single, arched black eyebrow.

" And because you two are so close you automatically believed him, yes? "

Around the room the Slytherin's sniggered. Snape leant forward, bringing his face close to Harry's.

" 20 points from Gryffindor Potter, for being a silly, gullible little boy- just like your father "

The last part was spoken so softly only Harry could hear, those black eyes glittering with malice. Harry clenched his teeth to stop from retorting and losing more precious points. 

Snape stalked back to his desk, as the students filtered back to their places and began to pack away.

Ron and Hermione helped Harry as he began to clear up the melted cauldron, both giving sympathetic looks.

" Why does he always insist on insulting my Dad? "

He muttered in a low, angry voice. Ron looked thoughtful.

" Yeah, why not your mum as well? "

Hermione shot a chiding glare his way.

" That's not what he meant, Ron " she muttered back, before turning to Harry.

" It's because he knows it winds you up Harry. He wants you to argue so he can take more points ".

***

Sat at the large, wooden desk at the front of the classroom, Severus Snape overheard their conversation with a smirk. He had listened as Draco told Potter the wrong ingredient- and watched with disbelief and growing frustration as Potter believed him. 

This was the boy whom the wizarding world was hanging all their hopes upon? This boy who couldn't spot deception even in a classmate? All the DeathEaters needed to do was get him off the school grounds…and if he insisted on being so damn trusting.  

Lily would have been ashamed.

Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do more damage than any insult.

The trio walked past his desk, talking animatedly now the lesson had ended.

" I'm going to ask him about her next time I write. All I really know is that she was Head Girl and a Gryffindor. But Sirius knew her- "

The last snatches of the conversation floated through the air, across the now empty classroom. Severus had no more lessons that day; there was no need to move. So he sat immersed in thought.

You think Black knew Lily? You think any of them did? Think again, Potter. I knew Lily Evans and I don't think anybody else did. Not James Potter, for certain, and not dear old mum or dad, nor 'beloved' Petunia. No, sometimes I don't think even Lily was sure who she was. Towards the end, it was as if she truly believed she was the innocent, sweet, loving wife that everybody thought she was. Like an actor stuck in the same role, over and over, until they're not sure where they end, and where the character begins.

And Merlin knows, she was a hell of an actor, almost as good as me. 

It all seemed like a lifetime away. Seventh year, and a red-haired girl called Lily…

*********************************************************************

 Reviews are fed to the plot bunny. Do you really want to be responsible for the starvation of a cute, fluffy, ickle bunny? Shame on you!

 This should be updated fairly regularly after my exams finish on Friday. I've got a story plan and everything for this one- scary…

Sorry to anyone waiting for chapters on my other stories- blame the bunny!


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Disclaimer: Thankfully I think JK is too busy with her millions at the mo to notice that I forgot to do this in the first chapter…well they're not mine. Don't pretend that surprises you. Woh, ooo, now has spoilers sorta for OOTP (one word for that book- wow!).

Rating: PG-13  

_" I'm on the outside, _

_   I'm looking in,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See your true colours_

_   Cause inside you're ugly, _

_   You're ugly like me,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See to the real you "_

- _Outside by Staind_

_*********************************************************************_

There was something exceedingly odd about Lily Evans, he decided.

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall, and the long wooden tables were filled with chattering students from the various years. Severus sat, silent, at one end of the Slytherin table, sipping his drink and watching Evans on the Gryffindor table. Much as he disliked having to face the Gryffindors, he had long learnt the consequences of eating with his back to them.

His grip tightened around the glass he was holding and his dark eyes momentarily flashed with hatred at the memories.

No. He carefully pushed the offending thoughts to the back of his mind, and wiped the emotion from his face. Over the last two years he had become adept at this. He prided himself that no-one else could ever tell exactly what he was thinking. It came in handy when trying to hide the fury, and desperation, and humiliation out of sight, when subjected to yet another 'harmless prank'.

It was a little better this year though, he reminded himself. Probably because over the summer, he had finally- after starting to think he never would- grown up. Literally. At over six foot tall, he was less of an easy target.

On the opposite side of the hall, Evans tossed her auburn hair and laughed adoringly at something Potter had said. Now this was what he didn't get. Under two years ago, whilst sticking up for him (as if that wasn't strange enough), she had spat at Potter

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid".

He felt his face begin to burn as he recalled those events, and let his black hair slip down from behind his ears to cover his flaming cheeks. His hair was about shoulder length and, for the time being, clean and smooth. That would end as soon as he started his next potion he knew- the fumes always coated his hair. But he liked it long.

Anyway, Evans had hated Potter right up until near the end of Sixth Year, when, suddenly, she was all over him.

Potter certainly didn't question it; the idiot had been doodling 'L.E' everywhere he could for years. And in Potter's mind, how could she resist him, the handsomest, smartest, coolest guy in the school? 

Yeah, he thought. Maybe he is handsome when he's not glaring at you like he wants you dead. Maybe he is cool when he's hexing the crap out of someone that isn't you. Personally he didn't see the appeal. He grimaced. I wonder why.

As he looked up, Potter and his entourage were leaving the table, laughing and talking raucously. As he watched, Potter slid a possessive hand around Evans' waist and gave her a squeeze. And just for an instant, Severus could have sworn he saw he mouth twist in dislike. It was replaced so quickly by a beaming smile however, that he wasn't sure if he had just imagined the whole thing.

Yes, there was definitely something odd about that girl.

Swallowing the last of his drink, he pushed his empty plate forward and moved gracefully from his seat, to stride towards the dungeons. Potions was next, and it wouldn't do to have the Marauders sitting behind him. The only reason they took Potions was because they needed it to become Aurors- which was fine by him. Aurors almost always met untimely and painful deaths. However it did mean that he had to put up with them in yet another lesson. And he got so engrossed in Potions, he was just asking for trouble.

****

He arrived at the heavy door to the classroom, and stood frozen, listening for a moment. He wasn't going in there alone if they had arrived first.

Only muted chatter could be heard.

He pushed the door open, and felt ashamed at the relief that coursed through him at the sight of only two fellow Slytherins. He nodded briefly to them, and walked silently to the back, left hand desk, next to the dark, damp walls. He laid his wand out on the stained surface next to his belongings, within easy reach, and smirked bitterly. He wasn't paranoid; they really were out to get him.

****

It wasn't until half way through the lesson that Evans caught his eye again. Potter came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, murmuring

"Hey gorgeous, want to chop this for me? You're so much neater".

The tone she replied in was sweet and loving,

"Sure James".

But her eyes were devoid of emotion. And this time he was sure he wasn't imagining it. This was intriguing.

He decided to keep a closer watch on her for the next few days- subtly of course. 

Yes, and that was going to be so hard, watching that perfect figure, that glossy hair, that…mudblood, Severus. He mustn't forget that. Blood was the most important thing. Yes. No. Yes.

Oh Merlin, he was talking to himself again. 

*********************************************************************

Please oh please review! The bunny is getting thin…

Thanks to Verygreatkate, Lunatic, Selke, ParadiseOrPoison and Kateri- I love u guys.


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said.

Rating: PG-13  

_" I'm on the outside, _

_   I'm looking in,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See your true colours_

_   Cause inside you're ugly, _

_   You're ugly like me,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See to the real you "_

- _Outside by Staind_

_*********************************************************************_

She doesn't love him.

This was the only conclusion Severus could draw after watching Lily Evans for the past four days. In fact he would even go so far to say she didn't even particularly _like _Potter very much.

Potter shows off…he turns to see her reaction…but the admiring grin sent his way has just a hint of condescension.

Potter does something idiotic…and he can practically hear Evans mentally counting slowly to ten in her head before answering.

Potter kisses her, touches her, hugs her- never the other way around.

A million little things that betrayed her, but never anything obvious enough that anyone but he would notice. Perhaps only someone removed from…well, everyone, could see it.

But that wasn't the big question in his head, why nobody else had noticed her odd behaviour. The big question was WHY? Why on earth was she with Potter when it seemed she could barely tolerate the idiot? She was pretty, she was smart, she was talented, and she could have any boy that she wanted in the school- well save for a few pureblood snobs (Did that include him? He wasn't so sure anymore.)

There was only one solution, and that was to confront her.

His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought. Sheesh, it's not like he was asking her out or something. Just to bare her soul to her boyfriend's worst enemy.

And it would certainly be difficult…she didn't exactly like him either. All he'd done was call her a mudblood, just that once- he hadn't hexed her or anything, which was more than you could say for most Gryffindors. And she pretty much hated him ever since.

He pulled back the dark sleeve of his robe to check his watch. Yes! Nearly the end of the lesson. History of Magic was always a good place to mull things over, anything rather than listen to Professor Binns. The lesson ended and the room emptied quickly. He swung his bag onto his shoulder, and headed down the emptying corridor to lunch.

As he turned the first corner, he didn't get two paces before he was tripped. Even as he fell, he subconsciously tensed for the familiar jarring impact of the stone-slabbed floor, and prepared to grab his wand. He didn't need to turn to know who  it was.

"Alright Snivelly?" jeered Black's voice.

Severus picked up his fallen bag and slowly stood, wincing slightly as he moved his bruising knees. As he turned to face them, a hand caught his shoulder and shoved him forcefully backwards into the wall. Potter's face was close to his own, but the other two where nowhere to be seen. Pettigrew was usually there to egg them on, Lupin…well he didn't join in. But he didn't stop them either.

"What, no cheerleader today?"

He sneered back to them. Lunch was starting, and the two of them had friends and girlfriends to meet. They didn't have time to do anything serious. He hoped.

"Why d'you keep looking at Lily?"

Potter Demanded, ever subtle.

He answered with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's the idea of a pureblood and a mudblood together Potter. Just fascinates me."

As expected, Potter's features tightened in anger, his eyes narrowed. Black was looking at him more shrewdly though.

"So it's not 'cause you fancy her then Snivellus?" he asked.

With all the disgust he could muster, he spat back a vehement "NO!".

Black smirked to Potter.

"Told ya Prongs. Reckon Lily's a bit too…_female_ for old Snivelly. I mean look at Florence- she's got more facial hair than me!"

Inspiration hit for his parting shot. Carefully changing his expression, he languidly looked Black up and down.

"What's with all the interest in my love-life Black?"

He asked, in a lower tone of voice, raising one elegant eyebrow and smirking suggestively.

It was classic. Black somehow managed to look horrified and disgusted simultaneously. And miracles of miracles, he was speechless.

"If you'll excuse me…"

He stepped swiftly between the two of them, biting his lip to keep from laughing, and headed to his room. It wasn't until he was sat on his bed that he began laughing, until his stomach hurt.

Well, whatever they wanted him to do he would always do the opposite. His mind was now set on talking to Evans. They had Potions last thing today…hmmm. Well it was just amazing what a bit of the wrong ingredient in the wrong place could do. Having to scrub melted cauldron off her desktop would certainly keep her behind long enough for him to talk to her. 

He had a plan.

*********************************************************************

Sorry about the lack of updates- next chapter will be out much sooner I promise!

 Yeah reviews! Fat bunny J. So, Thank you Bookofdays, Dylan.S.Thompson, A bit of old parchment, Crystal Potter, Selke, Kathleen and Kateri!

Songbyrd: Yeah, I got sick of the goody-goody lily mwohah

ParadiseOrPoison: OotP was just amazing for Sev content! Def made me love him all the more…poor young!Snape

The Desert Fox: don't worry, it's not concentrating on LE/JP, cause I don't like the pairing either!

Gusha: Aww thanks, now the bunny's fat AND has a friend…just hope I don't get bunny babies…

Verygreatkate: Youthful high-jinks? *splutters* Does this mean I can do the same to you and be forgiven *rubs hands in glee*? I sense a certain bitterness in your review…since yours is the longest, you are the main feeder of the bunny. What do ya want, a certificate? Me and my two bunnies will join the cult- but you have to provide bunny t-shirts. BTW, since there are now two bunnies...twice as much words please :p

I love reviews…I love you guys. It really makes my day to read them :D


	4. Chapter Four

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said.

Be warned, this is an extra long chapter…

Rating: PG-13  

_" I'm on the outside, _

_   I'm looking in,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See your true colours_

_   Cause inside you're ugly, _

_   You're ugly like me,_

_   I can see through you, _

_   See to the real you "_

- _Outside by Staind_

_*********************************************************************_

He was stood at the desk adjacent to Evans', on the back row. For this to work he would have to not only get the powder into her cauldron, but into his own. And pray that no one else went wrong. If he wanted an audience he would shout it across the great hall.

Ahhh…just as expected, Potter, at the cauldron on the other side, began distracting her. She turned away for an instant. Nervously he flicked his eyes to the front. The Professor was looking away. Quicly, he reached out and scattered the fine black powder over the surface of her cauldron, where it disappeared into the dark green goop.

He stared at his own potion. He'd never done a potion wrong before. It felt kind of like…sacrilege. He closed his eyes, and swiftly dusted the remains of the dark powder from his palms.

Ten minutes until the end of the lesson. Five minutes until the cauldrons melted all over the desktop. However there were two things that could go wrong. Someone else could get it wrong- though he doubted even the idiots in this class could go drastically wrong at this stage. The second was more likely, and that was that Evan's might not get out of the way of the melting metal, and end up in the hospital wing. 

He should feel guilty about that. 

He shrugged mentally. Skin heals. He had learnt that a long time ago.

His potion began to bubble ominously, flicking tiny specks of green onto the desk. To his right, Evan's was frowning at the same result in her mixture. She turned back to Potter and muttered something furiously, to which he shook his head with an innocent expression- obviously denying any involvement. He felt Potter's glare boring into the side of his head, and Evans too looked over- until she noticed that the same thing was occurring in his cauldron. With a bewildered gaze, she looked around the room at the other nicely calm potions. 

"Right class, could you please fill a vial full of your potion and bring it to the front, then you are free to leave"

The Professor announced, and all around the room students began carefully ladling the thick liquid into the vials. 

The bottom of his cauldron was looking distinctly misshapen. He didn't want to know what would happen if he stuck a ladle in there at this point. The Professor had noticed his concerned look, and matched it with one of her own. She took a step towards the back of the room…

"Snape, what's…"

As if on cue, both cauldrons gave up all pretence of solidity, and he leapt back from the desk, perfectly synchronised with Evans' own jump- except he didn't scream. They were using pewter cauldrons, and the green and sliver blended together nicely, creating an interesting pattern across the desktop. Slytherin colours. How fitting.

The Professor bustled up, as the class craned their necks to see what had happened. 

"Snape, Evans I don't know _what_ you have done but you are going to have to clear this up. The rest of you leave please- yes, even you Mister Potter they do not need an audience thank you"

The class drifted out, Potter the very last with a mutinous look upon his face at not getting his own way, shooting one last threatening glare as he left the room. 

The Professor gathered her belongings. 

"If you will excuse me, I have a staff meeting to attend. Now you are both sensible students, so I trust I can leave you to do this without any silliness?"

He nodded, and Evans smiled her assent. Satisfied, the Professor bustled out of the room, and he and Evans were finally alone.

He turned to his desk, wondering how to start. The silence was deadly.

She spoke suddenly, suspicion heavy in her voice.

"This was you, wasn't it? I suppose you were aiming for James' and got mine by accident"

He turned to face her, considering how to answer. What would wind her up the most? The truth probably.

"Nope"

He answered casually.

"It was 'specially for you _mudblood_"

A cheap insult, but he didn't have the time to be subtle. And it got the desired result. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and if looks could kill…

"I'm warning you _Snivellus_"

Oh he'd never heard that one before.

"Oh no, are you going to get your big boyfriend to beat me up?"

He mockingly made a scared expression, before rolling his eyes disdainfully. Surprisingly she didn't say yes.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself" 

Her voice was now threatening, and she had a pretty impressive sneer on her face.

So it was a sore point, was it? Score one for him. He had to continue winding her up- well, he could just accuse her….but this was fun!

"Ahh, well that explains it"

"Explains what?"

"It"

"SNAPE!"

He sighed melodramatically before answering.

"Why you always look so pissed off when Potter does the 'macho' act"

Her expression was just a touch too scornful.

"I do not. What the hell do you know?"

He raised one questioning eyebrow, and then turning back to the mess began to scrub. Then added

"The again, nothing about you and Potter makes sense"

"Because I'm a mudblood I suppose?"

Well there was that. But that wasn't the point at the moment.

"And because he's an arrogant bastard, whereas you seem quite…nice. Why would you be with him?"

She stared at him for a moment, obviously not sure what to make of the compliment. But she answered in a condescending tone.

"Maybe because I love him? And he's not a bastard"

Ooo, nearly slipped up there Evans, remembered to defend him just in time. She had totally walked into his trap. He had expected better really from what he'd seen of her behaviour. He spoke questioningly.

"You love him?"

"Yes, I love him"

"Ohhhhh"

He drawled the last word, and with a frustrated sigh she turned back to her desk, scrubbing furiously at the stains and no doubt imagining it was his face. Give it 60 seconds. Sure enough she wheeled round again.

"What did that 'Ohhhhh' mean?"

He gave her an even stare. Time to throw the gauntlet.

"You don't love him"

She was immediately all righteous indignation.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't "

"Yes I do!"

"No, you, don't"

"Yes, I d…"

She stopped mid sentence of their childish bickering, exhaling angrily and closing her eyes. She was doing the counting-in-her-head thing again.

It wasn't until a few seconds later, when her eyes flew open full of bemusement, that he realised he had been counting with her. Out loud.

He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks, and mentally began cursing. Evans calmed slightly, and he lost some of his control of the argument. She spoke, casually amused. If she was worried it didn't show.

"Why would you think that I don't love James, Snape?"

He knew what he had observed about her. She may look calm, but he wasn't going to underestimate her acting skills.

"You never kiss or touch him- only reciprocate"

"I'm shy"

She replied smoothly.

He smirked back.

"You certainly weren't shy with Saul Johnson at the Fifth Year Yule Ball"

She didn't show any reaction, but he had the advantage again.

"When he comes up behind you, and you think nobody's looking, you grimace"

At this, she swallowed slightly, but that was all. Time to move in for the kill.

"When you kissed him the other day, you had your eyes _open_"

Her eyes widened in shock, then went as hard as glittering emeralds, and she spat venomously

"What the hell are you, my stalker?!"

In contrast, his expression was carefully schooled and calm. Unconcernedly, he simply said

"You don't love him"

Seconds stretched out between them, as he wondered what she would say, and she seemed to be wondering the same thing.

And then abruptly, she burst into tears and buried her face into his shoulder.

What the hell did he do now? Even the girls in Slytherin didn't cry; it was a sign of weakness. And if they ever did, the last person any Slytherin- scratch that, anyone would turn to was him. A girl crying on his shoulder was just…weird. Awkwardly he patted her on the back, his forehead furrowed in bewilderment.

At his touch, she looked up, her eyes brimming with tears, lip trembling, and he felt a stab of guilt. He opened his mouth to apologise, but she got there first.

"Okay…okay, I don't love him. I guess I'm just a…"

She seemed to search for the right word, which normally he would have found suspicious. She finally seized upon a word.

"...gold-digger. My parents, they're quite poor, and Daddy's ill, and they have to take care of the other three. I just wanted someone who could, you know, buy me nice things…"

With that she burst into fresh sobs

"…but now everyone knows, I'm so ashamed…"

"No"

He replied quickly. There was no one else capable of noticing, and no one else quite as obsessive as him.

"I'm the only one who knows"

Her eyes suddenly filled with hope, and locked with his. And he found himself saying something his brain totally disagreed with.

"And I won't tell anyone"

Bloody hell, what did he just do? He could have split them up so many ways. He could have blackmailed her. Even just dropped hints to make Potter suspect. What was he doing?

Girl. Pretty. Sad.

Well she wasn't sad anymore. She swung from one extreme to the next, her smile lighting up, and he felt a horrible urge to grin back. Which he fought. He did have some pride left.

She seemed to bounce up and down. Breathlessly, she squealed

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you so much!"

She swiftly hugged him. She pulled back and her face was only inches from his. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks; each wet eyelash was clearly defined.

"That's just wonderful"

She said exuberantly, and then her lips were on his in a sudden, firm kiss that ended nearly as soon as it started.

He stared at her, aware that he was letting her see his shock, but unable to persuade his brain to do anything about it.

She too looked shocked, and backed up hesitantly.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

She but her lip nervously, seemingly unaware of how cute that particular act was.

"I'll just go"

She quickly slung her bag onto her shoulder, and moved away through the empty desks, even as he stood, frozen.

And so he didn't see the smirk on her face as she walked away.

*********************************************************************

Now be nice and click the little button to leave a review…you know you want to…

Songbyrd14- thanks! Yeah, Sev was suggesting Sirius fancied him lol

Crystal Potter- hope this chappy quenched some of you curiosity…

Gusha- thanks :p I'm gonna have a warren soon…

Kateri- thank you :)


	5. Chapter Five

****

True colours by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13 

__

" I'm on the outside, 

I'm looking in,

I can see through you, 

See your true colours

Cause inside you're ugly, 

You're ugly like me,

I can see through you, 

See to the real you "

Outside by Staind 

*********************************************************************

He was not thinking about Lily…Evans. He was not thinking about Evans for the sixteenth time today. And he was certainly not keeping count of how many times he didn't think about her. Because she was a muggle-born. And she was with Potter. So the fact that she was beautiful, smart, funny and caring meant nothing. So he was not thinking about those things. And he most definitely, under no circumstances was thinking about the way she had kissed him. 

Severus was sat, once again, in History of Magic wondering why on earth he had continued the subject to NEWT level. Pretty early on in school, he had realised it was simpler to take the day's work title and do your own work on it outside of the lesson. He actually liked History. But History with Professor Binns was something altogether different. So he tended to use the lesson to complete homework for other classes.

He had just completed his Transfiguration essay and realised with horror that there was still 20 minutes of the lesson left. He doodled absent-mindedly on his scroll and gazed around the class.

Lily was taking notes with an earnest expression on he face. Not that he cared it was Lily…it was just that she was one of the only people actually working and so stood out. Yeah right. So that was seventeen times today.

He looked back down at his work and tried to concentrate.

No. No way. He did not just doodle the name 'Lily' with a cute little heart around it.

He scowled blackly at the offending doodle, took his quill and scrubbed it out so hard that he made a hole in the paper. If only he could do the same thing with his thoughts.

The lesson ended when the bell blared out and as usual, Binns looked mildly surprised to see that there was anyone in the room with him. He made his way from the room as rapidly as possible, without looking at *her* even once.

He got back to the Common Room with no hassle, which was a pleasant change. There was a new notice pinned neatly to the notice board, right on top of the assorted messages and advertisements that usually covered it – club times, items for sale, items wanted. The fact that it obscured all of the others could mean only one thing. A Quidditch notice. And the only time there was a Quidditch notice was when practice had been added or rescheduled. 

Sighing heavily, he went over to have a closer look, with a sinking feeling that his free evening was very likely not free at all. Scrawled across the thick parchment in bold, untidy writing, it said - 

__

Quidditch practice: changed to 5.30 tonight

E. Larrikin (Captain)

He rolled his eyes. As if anyone could forget that Larrikin was Captain. He only mentioned it, oh, three or four times a day.

Severus was Keeper. He had only joined the team last year and had discovered a surprising aptitude for the position. Though sometimes he hated it with a vengeance. Like that time he had saved the quaffle eleven times, only to have the other team's seeker catch the Snitch and therefore win the match. He hated Seekers.

He scanned the other notes briefly as two girls from fourth year wandered past to their dorms. One was bragging to the other about something.

"…well of course he didn't want to, so I just turned on the waterworks and then he was sooo horrified, like 'it's okay, I'll do it, don't be upset Liz'…it was so funny!"

They both burst into peals of laughter over the sucker who'd fallen for her plan and Severus smirked appreciatively. It was amazing how stupid some boys could be.

****

Quarter past five found Severus striding purposefully towards the Quidditch Pitch in his green and silver robes, his broom held easily in his left hand. It was the newest available of course- couldn't have him showing up the family with anything less than the best. Gleaming mahogany all over, the only change being the logo, name and make that where inscribed in silver at the front - the Quicksilver 150. There were rumours of a take-over soon by one of the many smaller manufacturers…Comet he thought they were called.

He was nearly at the entrance to the field when he heard a loud 'psssst' from the side.

He turned deftly, his hand immediately on his wand and his eyes searching for the culprit.

Lily Evans stepped out.

They stared at each other for a moment. She gave a small smile, then said

"Don't go in. They've set up a prank. It'll only go off when the team leave the changing rooms."

This was…unexpected. Was it her way of keeping his mouth shut about what he'd seen? Or was it part of a bigger plan to get him with something else? He supposed he should say thank you.

"Thanks".

He stood awkwardly, wondering if he could leave yet without showing how nervous she made him. Yells of horror drifted across the evening air towards them.

" I'd better…"

He pointed vaguely in the right direction. She nodded, and replied

"Me too. See you around Severus."

As she hurried back to the castle, he stood still for a moment and collected his thoughts. Sighing deeply, he made his way over to his team-mates to see what the damage was.

****

Well it was an entertaining morning at breakfast the next day. The whole team, excluding Severus, had shoulder length pink and purple striped hair with little ribbons in it. They sat and glowered, whilst the Marauders looked undeniably smug.

Severus glanced up as hundreds of owls flew into the hall with the morning's post. An unfamiliar owl dropped a package in front of him. He hid something close to a grin. The latest copy of 'Potion's Weekly'.

He resisted the temptation to open it on the way to lessons, and walked with slow irritation behind a backlog of students ambling through the packed corridor. Potter's voice sailed back over the crowd, as loud as ever

"What's your letter say Lil?"

She obviously answered, though in a normal tone rather than his 'hey world! It's me, listen up' tone. His next statement was annoyed.

"Sheesh, makes me glad I haven't got any siblings. Be thankful there's only her Lil"

To give himself credit, it did only take him around ten seconds to realise the impact of that statement. Only her, spoken in relation to Lily's siblings. Lily's sib-LING in the singular. Something he'd heard the day before echoed in his head.

I just turned on the waterworks.

He'd been had. And he'd been had GOOD. Strangely enough, he wasn't angry. You had to respect that kind of ability. It had obviously all been part of an act, to hide something. He ignored the small stab of disappointment inside, that maybe she had liked him…

She started this. He would find out what was going on.

****************************************************************************************

*Hides behind screen* I would like to apologise for my holiday/festivals/starting-University inspired absence to everyone who was reading, and hope they enjoyed this. *wonders if it's safe to come out*

Hey, ya know what **review** rhymes with? **You**! You Review. It's fate man. Don't argue with fate.

BTW, Larrikin is a word for blusterer/boaster I found in the Thesaurus. Cool huh?

****

Chozen Rogue – my thoughts exactly! Especially after the James of OotP

Andrea – I'll have you know they are very secret bunnies. And, much as I worship the mighty Severitus, this is not a response to that challenge. Though I may one day write one…

Snuffles55 – Thank you *beams*

Kate – Dang it woman, I will convince you of Sev's inherent goodness by the end of this fic! I swear it on the bunnies and their miniature t-shirts! I'm interested to hear about the status of the chant. I have reason to believe it may still be in the not-actually-started category *throws bottle, but nicely so kate can catch it*

Gusha – I think this chapter answered you :D

Songbyrd14 – Not the most romantic kiss ever…don't worry, the pairing says LE/SS and that it will be! Eventually… Glad you liked it.

Mystic Angel-Devil Queen – thanks :)

Crystal Potter – once again I think I have answered your questions in the chapter, Glad you're enjoying it!

Kateri – didn't she just? Lol

Nimrowdel – well somebody had to give Lily some character…hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	6. Chapter Six

****

True colours by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13 

__

" I'm on the outside, 

I'm looking in,

I can see through you, 

See your true colours

Cause inside you're ugly, 

You're ugly like me,

I can see through you, 

See to the real you "

Outside by Staind

*****************************************************

The 'study' group in one corner of the library had been getting steadily rowdier since they arrived. 

Black was lip-locked to some blonde girl…a fifth year Hufflepuff he thought, that was who he had seen holding hands with him yesterday. Then again it wasn't likely to be the same girl after a whole twenty-four hours. He wondered idly what Black would do when he'd been out with every girl in the school.

Lupin had finished his work, and he, Pettigrew and Potter were talking avidly. Well, Potter was punctuating his statements with over-dramatic role-playing, reaching out to poke Lily and get her attention every few minutes.

She, on the other hand, was trying to work on the History of Magic essay due in for the next morning. Between her and the librarian's glares, he was surprised Potter hadn't dropped dead already. 

Severus had been in the library reading up for his own essay when they had entered, and when finished decided to stay watch for a while. It wasn't like he had anything better to do after all. He was betting on Lily snapping before the librarian did.

Sure enough, a few minutes later she stood in a harsh movement, hands splayed on the table. Whatever she said to them, it certainly worked, because they packed away somewhat shame-faced and left. Potter hung around a little longer, finally took the hint from her pointedly turned back, and with a frustrated look upon his face followed the others.

Severus removed the book he had been 'reading' from his lap and slid back into place on the wooden shelf. Casually, he walked over to table where Lily sat, stopping just behind her. Her quill paused in its hasty slide across the parchment and her shoulders perceptibly stiffened.

"Look James, I just told you I am BUSY so…"

She turned but stopped halfway through whatever admonishment was to follow as she realised who it was, eyebrows rising a little.

His mouth twisted wryly. 

"If you were looking to insult me, then well done, that's just about the worst thing anyone has ever called me."

He sat on the chair directly opposite, fished in his bag, and then slid a small book across the table towards her.

"You'll need that for the information on early wand-making in Asia"

She tilted her head quizzically, then smiled.

"Thanks. You don't like to owe favours, do you?"

"I don't like to be indebted to people, certainly."

He spotted her letter from home, on the desk amongst her work.

"Oh I saw you got a letter…how _is _your father? Better I hope."

He half-smiled at her, keeping his expression clear of any suspicion or clue that he knew. Obviously she didn't see anything amiss as she, with just the right amount of worried-rue, answered.

"You know, not too bad, not too good."

The word 'Petunia' was one of the few words he could make out upside down, at the top of the page.

"Petunia? Plant or person?"

Her glance was slightly reproving as she slid the letter out of sight.

"Person. Just. My older sister- we don't get on all that well".

He pulled his bag up onto his shoulder, stood slowly, and gave a drawn out sigh. His eyes darkened in humour.

"Well… makes me glad I haven't got any siblings. Be thankful there's only her Lil. See you around".

Her lack of reaction was nothing short of astounding, as he smirked, turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. He never thought the day would come when he would quote Potter…but that had worked well, if he did say so himself. He was a good few strides down the corridor when he heard his name, turned, and saw her leaning on the stone arch of the doorway.

"I'll see you in Potions"

Her careful smile was somewhat spoilt by the laughter dancing in her eyes, then she turned and slipped back into the quiet library.

He stood for a moment, before resuming his walk to the Slytherin tower, with the nagging feeling that he was still less in control of this…situation, than he liked to think he was.

**********

He did indeed see her in Potions, though she was, of course, surrounded by the usual entourage of Marauders and giggling girls. He glanced her way several times during the lesson, but either she didn't look up, or he kept missing it. It was shortly before the end of the lesson, when the Professor called the class to attention to make an announcement.

"Right. For part of your coursework this year, you are required to work on a project, with a partner…"

Severus scowled briefly. Wonderful. 

"…you will be working on this project both in lesson times and in your own free time…"

Time that he could have spent doing his own potions quite happily.

"…and it is as much a test of your team-working abilities as of your potions expertise…"

She wouldn't. She seriously wouldn't. She was not going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"…to that end, you will choose a partner who is not from your house. If you do not, I will place you, and you will not like it if I have to pair you up."

Argh! And he had _thought_ she liked him! He wondered if she might bend the rules to let him work on his own, he was well ahead of anybody else in the class anyway. Looking around the room, it was clear many people would rather work on their own. The Marauders were looking outraged, the Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors, who where glaring right back.

The Professor stood, her arms folded expectantly at the divided room.

He couldn't help but look over at Lily, and as he did she looked back at him challengingly. He raised one eyebrow a fraction, and she stood up…

"Would you be my partner, Snape?"

Her voice was sweet as sugar, and behind her Potter's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, while Black's jaw dropped. He stared dumbly back at her, before answering, his voice hard.

"Fine".

The Professor beamed at Lily. 

"Excellent Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now the rest of you get on with it. You've got 5 minutes left."

Severus went over to the empty desk that he normally worked at, ignoring the poisonous looks from Black and Pettigrew. Potter was busy trying to talk Lily out of what she'd just done, with very little effect it seemed. Gradually, begrudgingly, the rest of the class paired off. Lily, having gathered her belongings, walked away from Potter and arrived at the seat next to Severus. He made a point of not looking at her, and gazed around the room. It was quite funny actually- pairs of people sat at each desk, as far apart from each other as possible, belongings at opposite ends of the tabletop and steadfastly not looking at each other. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily lean her head on her hand, propped up to face him. And staring. He waited a few agonising minutes before finally turning to face her.

She looked ever so slightly bothered by his ignoring her- though he had learnt the risk of taking her expressions at face value. She smiled charmingly before she spoke.

"So…I bet you have all sorts of interesting Potions we could work on"

"Probably"

"So we should probably meet to work on this every week"

"We should"

"How about here, every Thursday at eight?"

"Okay"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you going to talk in monosyllables for this entire project?"

The lesson ended, and Severus stood up to leave the classroom, carefully putting his belongings into his bag before he met her enquiring eyes.

"Maybe"

He slid past her as casually as he could fake, turned on his heel, and left the room before Potter managed to get over to him, a smug smile remaining on his face all the while. She might be good, but damn it, he was good too.

---End chapter 6---

Argggh…why the delay? Several reasons. One was writer's block. Another is that I am the most critical person IN THE UNIVERSE about my own work, and I went through a stage recently of hating everything that I write (just before I had to hand in a portfolio of work, actually. Fun.) Also, just a lot of work, been having essays to hand in every week and been getting a bit stressed about it really.

So sorry about that, hopefully you haven't all lost interest…*tumbleweed blows past* well, 'twill be my own fault if ya have I guess. Hope you enjoyed this installment…clicky on the review button and tell me eh?

PinkJen – Thanks hunny ^_^

Leah – Thanks, she is isn't she. I try.

Gusha – Maybe he does…maybe she's just letting him think he does. Thanks for reviewing again :)

Kateri1 – Got it in one ;)

TheBlackCrayon – I will try to convert you by the end! Thanks for the lovely review. It's hard to be original in such a huge fandom but I'm trying.

sillygoodwriterhehheh – erm…ok…not so much about my story really. I do have an email address you know… (if anyone's wondering- very bad writer who maliciously flames other people. I felt riled enough to tell her exactly what I thought of their story and them)


	7. Chapter Seven

****

True colours by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13 

__

" I'm on the outside, 

I'm looking in,

I can see through you, 

See your true colours

Cause inside you're ugly, 

You're ugly like me,

I can see through you, 

See to the real you "

Outside by Staind

*****************************************************

Damn over-running Quidditch practises! Damn fool seekers! The wind had been strong this evening, and the bloody seeker had got blown into a tree- being the smallest player did have its disadvantages.

He took the steps to the bedrooms two at a time, green robe flying out behind him. On entering the room, he strode over to the far bed, throwing his broom into its customary place in the corner, and began pulling the practise robes off. On the first day, he had automatically headed for the corner bed. The fact that it was already occupied had bothered the person in it a lot more than Severus- especially when he hexed the boy. Not the best way to start off with your room-mate, but hey…

That boy had left over the summer though, with a few other Slytherin students. Rumours were flying round about an enigmatic leader who was promising the much-maligned Slytherin's a good future. And so, of course, he was being linked to every bad thing that happened in the wizarding world. 

Severus wrinkled his lips in distaste, while opening his wardrobe. How typical of the Gryffindor publishing staff to find a Slytherin to blame for all of society's problems. There was no proof to link anything that was happening to this new guy, only the fact that he was interested in Slytherins.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by one more worrying at this exact moment…what was he going to wear? He scanned his eyes across the selection. Black…black….dark green….black. He grabbed the first pair of trousers in reach and grabbed a jumper, pulling his hair out from the high neck irritably. He was already late. Yanking shut the bed curtains with one hand, he grabbed the pile of potions books with the other and headed down to the dungeons.

**********

Lily was, predictably, already waiting, perched on a stool at the front examining perfectly manicured nails. Severus was suddenly very aware of the fact that his hair looked like…well, like he had been flying around in the wind for an hour. 

"You're late"

Well he knew that, it was ten past already. He couldn't do potions in his Quidditch robes though.

"Yeah, Quidditch over-ran…Williams got blown into a tree. Might have been considered rude to leave her hanging there"

"Ever the gentleman. So have you got any ideas for this project?"

He put the small stack of books on the table.

"I've book-marked a few things that could be interesting…"

He took the seat next to her, as she slid the books over and opened the top one.

Lily flicked through the various books, her forehead furrowing slightly at the occasional part. Waiting expectantly, he looked at her. Without moving her head, her eyes met his.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and decided it couldn't do any harm to just ask her.

"I was just wondering why you wanted to work with me. Potter must be pretty mad with you."

She smiled widely back at him.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me. You're a Slytherin and disinclined to trust people."

"And there's also the fact that you've lied to me already."

"That too."

She looked truly amused. Her eyes were lighting up, her hair was glowing in the dim light, and if he didn't stop thinking like a trashy romance novel he was going to have to kill himself. 

"Well you could at least give the option of being able to believe you or not."

"Maybe you interest me. Maybe I think you're actually not bad-looking. Maybe I just wanted to work with someone I'd be sure of getting a good grade with."

"Maybe I just know too much."

"Maybe you just know too much."

He fought back a sigh. Why did she have to speak in riddles all the time? She was a Gryffindor, she wasn't supposed to play with people's minds like this. His mind like this. Before he could stop his mouth from speaking, he blurted out,

"Why do you insist on being so damn mysterious?"

"It's a girl thing Severus. Hard to get and all that?"

Okay, keep ignoring the fact she's pretending that she likes me. Concentrate on something safe.

"I didn't say you could call me Severus."

He said sulkily. Still smiling, she shot back

"That's why I'm doing it."

This could get annoying.

**************

Six weeks later, it was getting extremely annoying. She was wearing different clothes again. He saw her between the end of classes and before coming to work with him. And she was wearing different clothes. Which meant she was changing outfits just to taunt him. And, of course, she knew he knew, which made it all the more interesting and complicated. She was driving him insane, and pretty soon he was either going to have to kill her or kiss her.

Which was why what he was about to do was perfectly morally ethical. She was endangering her own health, so therefore he was doing this for her own good. _Liar _his brain supplied. Well he was possibly, very slightly, just maybe doing this out of his own curiosity- and the fact that they had made the serum in class had only made it easier.

As she stirred the current cauldron, he slipped the truth serum into the glass of Pumpkin juice she kept to soothe her throat after breathing the potion fumes. It was a milder (and more legal) version of Veritaserum, that dosage should give him about five minutes after she had taken it.

Stepping back from the curling steam, she reached for the half-empty glass with only a quick glance in his direction. There was something a bit off about her tonight…but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Part of his brain smirked while the other half scolded. Well he could always ask her…But what to ask first? And quickly!

"Why were you late tonight?"

Oh gosh yes, that's what he'd been wondering about for the last six weeks!

"I was trying to find a clean top to match my underwear."

She muttered absent-mindedly, but he watched the realisation of what she had said flash across her features. So much for doing some last minute homework like she had claimed. She wheeled around on him, anger evident in her expression, but also…was that humour she was fighting? Nobody would find this funny, he was trying too hard to read something from everything she did.

"You…I'll kill you Severus Snape!!"

"Do you really want to kill me?"

"NO!"

She screeched back, looking even more furious at the admission. He smirked just slightly…which was a bad idea, Severus. He had to dodge around to the other side of the desk to avoid her hands as she tried to either throttle or slap him- he wasn't sure which and didn't particularly want to find out the hard way.

"Why are you working with me?"

"Because I fancy you idiot" she spat disgustedly.

He gaped at her. He had never imagined that maybe she was flirting because she actually liked him…why would she like him? Why?

"…You're smart, and funny, and cute, and you're the only person to ever see who I really am which makes you even smarter…"

He hadn't meant to ask that out-loud. He cut her off, feeling unfamiliar heat creep into his cheeks.

"But you're going out with Potter…why?"

To give her credit, she really fought not to answer, but this wasn't imperious- it couldn't be thrown off.

"Status"

She said simply. What? Puzzled, he looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"You won't understand. I knew you wouldn't! You don't care what anybody thinks of you, but some of us aren't that strong you know! I spent five years being little miss perfect, being nice to everyone, working hard. But I still got looked down upon. _Mudblood._ Even by the girls in my house, though not as bluntly as the Slytherin's….they look at me and they treat me like I'm inferior. I gave you all the real me, and it wasn't good enough. So the real me changed."

She was really angry again, nearly shouting the words that she couldn't stop.

"So I decided. If I want status, I have to marry someone with status. Even if I become a top working woman it wouldn't be the same. It's like a throw back to the middle-ages! So I made a list- I actually wrote it out- they had to be Gryffindor. They had to be pureblood, rich, good-looking and arrogant enough to cancel out any intelligence they might have. And guess who it came down to?"

She laughed bitterly, and glanced at her watch. 

"Five minutes is up Severus."

He began to speak but realised he didn't know what to say.

"You may as well hear- there's more too. Not only will I be superior in this world, oh no. Marrying someone rich is the only way I can beat Petunia- because even if I am a freak, money is still the most important thing to her and if I'm richer than her, then I'm better. I'll get everyone back for what they've done to me at the same time. Sweet huh?"

They stared at each other in silence. Severus felt awkward. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. He took a quick swallow of his drink, making sure it wasn't Lily's first.

"So what do you think now Severus?"

"I don't know"

He answered quite honestly. A smile appeared on her lips that didn't reach her eyes, and a chill suddenly formed in his stomach. Did he mean to say he didn't know just then?

"Do you still think I'm gorgeous even if I am somewhat twisted?"

"It makes you more gorgeous to me."

Oh fuck.

She hadn't she hadn't she had oh merlin she had she'd been acting odd because she was waiting for him to drink, only he was more used to the fumes so it had become a waiting game that neither of them were aware of and he had just taken his truth serum like a classic idiot. 

She was so good.

And then he laughed. More of a chuckle really….but he couldn't help it. They'd been playing each other identically. Something melted in her eyes, and she smiled almost against her will. But then opened her mouth to ask another question- and that he could not allow. So he did the one thing that he knew always shut him up, before he could lose his nerve. He closed the space between them in one swift pace, and he kissed her. She responded immediately, and locked her arms around his neck, even as his own arms slid around her waist. 

~~ End Chapter Seven ~~

Longest chapter yet…hehe…confrontations are so much fun to write ^_^

Reviewers, reviewers, wherefore art thou reviewers?! I feel very abandoned *wipes a stray tear* If you're a writer you know how disheartening it is if you know people are reading but not reviewing, If you're not…erm…imagine if you got a new haircut and nobody said anything, I guess- you want a reaction! Is that everybody I've made feel guilty now? Oh good, now that's over with…

Kateri1- I was starting to feel it was dragging it out a bit myself. Got your answers now though ^-^ Thanks for reviewing- it's the people who come back and carry on reading who really make it worth writing.

SePHiroth- thanks…I think *looks confusedly at review*

Amandinka- I'm guessing you liked that bit? Always glad to amuse ^_~


	8. Chapter Eight

****

True colours by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? They ain't mine, except for OCs and maybe the plot. I just like to play with 'em.

__

"I'm on the outside, 

I'm looking in,

I can see through you, 

See your true colours

Cause inside you're ugly, 

You're ugly like me,

I can see through you, 

See to the real you"

Outside by Staind

*****************************************************

Time was passing, in the annoying way that it always did – i.e. too quickly. Exams were looming in the very near future, and Severus was all too aware that he had spent many a lesson paying little attention to anything, except thinking about Lily.

More to the point, the deadline for their potions assignment was only a few days away. There was no problem with the work, which was a definite 'O'. However, it took away Lily's only legitimate excuse to see him.

He couldn't help but smirk at Potter's stupidity. His girlfriend was spending two/three nights a week now ('extra work') with another male, no one else there with them. And because it was Snape, whom they considered too ugly, nasty, afraid of them, - whichever- he had never once wondered if anything was going on.

Other people had. Members of his own house has questioned him quite thoroughly (thankfully only verbally) about his spending so much time with Lily Evans. Throwing around a few choice phrases- 'filthy Gryffindor mudblood' being the most useful- had got him out of that quite effectively.

Perhaps more effectively then he had intended.

He had the uncanny feeling recently of being 'sized up' so to say, by some of his house members. The same members who had been meeting secretly for something or other for nearly a month. He said secretly…well nothing was secret for very long in Slytherin. The only reason that nobody knew what they were meeting for was that no one was interested. There were so many little conspiracies going on in Slytherin at any one time that you would be hard pressed to keep track of them all. Mostly they were aimed at other houses anyway.

But he knew what it felt like to be watched by people who were planning something for you. He'd had plenty of experience after all.

Lily was above suspicion in her own house of course. In fact he doubted they would believe it even if she told them out-right. 

His chain of thought was broken by said person storming into the room. She slammed her bag onto the desktop, with such force that she very nearly toppled some of his equipment over.

James. He'd bet 100 galleons on it. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She raised her eyebrows back, saying very clearly, and what do you think?

"What's he done this time then?"

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"The same as ever. Kept me up really late last night trying to get into my knickers. When I pushed him off- for about the 16th time- he got annoyed with me."

If he smirked, she would undoubtedly kill him. He kept his face expressionless.

"Why don't you just tell him you won't until you're married?"

She gave him a peculiar look.

They had avoided ever talking about long-term plans. To him, it was just so miraculous to have her at all he tried not to think about it. He wasn't sure why she wouldn't talk about it. He liked to hope it was some self-doubt about the whole plan. He decided to give her the easy way out.

"Married in general I mean. Not specifically to him."

Slowly the look turned into something like a smile.

"You'd love the irony of me telling James that, when we're… wouldn't you?"

He smiled back.

"So would you."

She made a mock-horror face in reply, before turning her attention to the work laid out on the desk.

**********

"Snape."

He paused at the far end of the common room. So close to freedom! So close…

Turning reluctantly, he saw Macnair, sat with three of his friends, looking expectantly at him. They had rather obviously been waiting for him to return from his evening work with Lily. Ignoring them was always an option. It appeared they had decided it was time to complete whatever it was they had been considering. Hopefully all they wanted was a potion and then they would leave him alone. With that thought, he walked back across the room and stood before them.

A self-important look appeared across Macnair's features.

"Have you thought about what you're going to be doing after Hogwarts Snape?"

What? Since when had his future been of any interest to anyone? He shook his head slowly.

Macnair exchanged glances with the other three.

"We have an…opportunity for you, if you want it. Someone we think you would like to meet very much."

Severus continued to look at them, calculatingly. He didn't know exactly what was going on here, and that bothered him. More than that, the use of the pronoun 'we' was sending warning signals straight to his brain.

"When exactly would I have to meet this person?"

He kept his voice neutral, knowing they were trying to gauge his reaction.

"Tonight. Only it's off school grounds. We have to portkey there."

He couldn't stop the disbelief entering his eyes. They honestly thought he was going to go anywhere in the middle of the night with them? Still it was intriguing…There was one thing he could try. Looking Macnair dead into the eyes, he concentrated. Legilimancy was a spell that could be used both with a wand and without, the casting was more of a catalyst than necessity. His basic skill allowed him to tell simple thoughts- such as whether or not someone was lying to him.

And it appeared he was being told the truth. 

In that case, it was probably worth the risk. He would have his wand ready, in the worst case scenario he could out-duel them. Possibly not all four at once though, which could be a problem.

"So you up for it Snape?"

He met Macnair's challenging gaze coolly.

"What are we waiting for then?"

Macnair and one other stood- he gestured for them to lead the way. He most certainly wasn't leaving his back open for them. Only two though, and that improved his odds. Following them cautiously, he crossed across the darkening grounds. Right outside of the gates, Macnair picked up an empty cup- the portkey. They each touched it.

**********

They re-appeared in a darkened room. A man was stood, watchful, by a wooden door. His countenance was distinguished- his hair just greying, eyes sharp behind small spectacles. Severus felt sure he recognised him from somewhere. The man gestured towards the others to leave, before speaking to him.

"Severus Snape, I presume? I've heard a lot about you."

He made as if to lead through the door and Severus remained still. All of his senses were alert. Going somewhere with classmates was one thing. Strange old men- who he probably couldn't out-duel- where another thing altogether. He tightened his grip around his wand.

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, because I know nothing about you."

Good smooth reply, it looked like the old man was knocked slightly off-balance. He recovered quickly though, and gave a small smile.

" I believe you do Severus. My name is Professor Clayton."

He felt his jaw go to drop. Of course he knew that face- it was in the Potion's Journals frequently enough! Clayton was a renowned Potion's Master, one of the youngest ever when he had passed. Clayton beckoned him once more through the doors, and this time, Severus went.

Inside was a huge workshop- Potion's bubbled away in different sections of the room, large glass jars lined the shadowy walls, and papers were strewn across various benches. It was perfect. This was what he wanted for his future. He had already known he had wanted to become a Potion's Master, and if this was what you got to do, then it only deepened his desire to do so.

Clayton was looking at him knowingly. 

"Now let us talk shall we, about your future."

**********

When Macnair knocked tentatively on the door hours later, Severus' mind was whirling. He couldn't comprehend that he was being offered this chance. There had to be a catch. There had to be. He had a suspicion that he knew what it was as well.

"One last question Sir. Who do you work for, exactly?"

Clayton looked at him shrewdly. 

"I expected as much. My employer is Voldemort- you have heard of him in the papers, of course."

A chill seeped into his gut. Voldemort. If half the stuff the papers said was true…the disappearances, the people calling themselves 'Death Eaters'…

"Of course all we do is make what potions he wants- and in return we have free reign with everything we could need _plus_ pay. You must not let what those hacks at the Daily Prophet write affect your judgement here Severus."

He had to leave; he had to think about this. He noticed how Clayton had very carefully not denied what the papers had reported, just made it sound doubtful. Yet if they were like that, surely they could have forced him to work for him. Why offer jobs and wages when you could kidnap people and get it for free?

"I'll think about it Sir."

He wasn't going to commit himself to anything immediately.

Clayton nodded, with a hint of self-assurance that said he knew Severus would be back. 

The journey back to the Slytherin Tower was silent- not only because it was way after curfew. He was unable to sleep when finally back either, in the end only getting a few hours.

**********

He hated mornings, more specifically this morning. His limbs still felt heavy with sleep as he slumped into his seat for breakfast, still considering the events of last night. What happened next though, woke him thoroughly.

At the opposite end of the hall, James Potter had climbed onto the breakfast table. He knelt down in front of Lily, ignoring the teachers' protests, and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

No…

"Lily Evans, I love you more than anything in the world, and I don't ever want to let you go. Will you marry me?"

Jealousy, misery and anger crashed down into his heart, as a blushing Lily quietly replied.

"Yes."

~~ End Chapter Eight ~~

Tada! Not long left for this story now I'm afraid. Hope you all enjoyed the latest part. Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year too. Chocolate frogs for everyone!

Now come on, you all know how fast bunnies breed….REVIEW! Feed the bunnies! ***sings* **feed the bu-nnies, let them know it's Christmas time…

As extra incentive- I have the final chapter already typed. If I get say (how hopeful can I be here? Not very.) 5 nice reviews, then I'll post it by the end of the week. Deal?

Ahem. Please?

Kateri1 – Thankee kindly! Sibling rivalry. Gotta love it ^-^

Mysticblackfary – Thanks for your review :)

The counter – If you had read further than the first chapter, I think you may have been pleasantly surprised. Ah well, such is life.

Caity – thanks! Have a bunny. I have too many.

Optimistically miserable – my new fave person ^_~ thank you- I always hope I'm keeping in character, or at least true to the character I've made for them.

Kristen – thank you, will do!

Snuffles55 – awesome. I can live with that. Thanks again!

Verygreatkate – speaker of evil! *bashes on head with HP book* Young Snape is not greasy! Pay attention, she's kissing him coz he's GREAT. Sadly, I don't think the University has the same priorities as you, I think work will have to continue to come before fanfiction. As for Williams…I think she flew into that tree deliberately so that Snape could rescue her, and is harbouring a secret love for him. 'The lady doth protest too much'…


	9. Chapter Nine

****

True colours by BekaJWP

Summary: 'Of course he didn't insult Lily Evans. He didn't need to. If he ever chose to reveal the truth, that- well that would do far more damage than any insult'

Pairing: LE/SS and LE/JP

Rating: PG-13 

__

" I'm on the outside, 

I'm looking in,

I can see through you, 

See your true colours

Cause inside you're ugly, 

You're ugly like me,

I can see through you, 

See to the real you "

Outside by Staind

*********************************************

What had he expected? On a precious free afternoon during exam period, he was left to his won thoughts. Something he had been avoiding so far, due to having exams to concentrate on.

The stone was sun-warmed in the hazy afternoon light. Not somewhere he would generally choose to come, but avoiding Lily was hard. They had been together (ha!) for months, she knew pretty much all of his regular spots.

Lily.

Just her name made his stomach churn. He had to stay away from her. He knew his morals were pretty screwed- that he would cheat with someone's girlfriend but not their fiancée. And was that even it? Or was it just jealousy?

Thought he hated to admit it to himself, he was jealous of Potter. She was his Lily. Potter had no right. Though it was Lily who had said yes, of course.

Yes, he was jealous. But he was also angry with her. Somehow he had thought that she might have changed her mind. He had told her that he loved her! Not spoken…but on a note, one of their notes, arranging to meet when their potions has to be cancelled for one reason for another.

She hadn't said anything. He had just presumed….presumed what? That she cared for him too. He was such an idiot. He sighed deeply, leaning his head back against the wall and momentarily closing his eyes, feeling the heat bathe his face. 

Footsteps.

Damn her! Hadn't she done enough already? Lily, having turned the corner, looked down at him. She seemed tense, maybe slightly nervous. He stared at her blankly. He wouldn't let her know what she was doing to him. The Ring twinkled on her finger. 

"Look…"

She made to say something, to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I have a plan for after school"

He announced it to her abruptly. She wasn't the only one sorting out her life.

"Oh…that's good. But I wanted-"

"Potions. Making them for Voldemort."

She stopped dead in what she was trying to say, paling suddenly.

"Voldemort? The murderer??"

"Please, don't believe everything you hear. Nothing's ever been proven has it?"

"Severus you mustn't! I know you're angry with me, but,"

He snorted disbelievingly. Did she think everything revolved around her or something?

"I've been offered a place under a famous Master, with a wage and all the equipment and ingredients I can use. And for your information, it was before you…changed things."

That wasn't strictly true but how would she know? Some foolish part of him had put Lily into his future, but now that little daydream was gone, it was time to think seriously.

"You'll become a Death Eater? Don't try and kid me Sev, we both know there's more to the reports than coincidence."

He stood swiftly, glowering back at her.

"Some of us don't have our futures all mapped out in ink. Do you suppose the anti-Slytherin bias extends only as far as Hogwarts? I'll tell you for a fact that it doesn't. This is the best offer I'll ever get. Whether you approve of my choice- well that's none of your business anymore, is it Ms Potter?"

He didn't want her pity, her sympathy. She was out of this and it had been her own choice. He could see he had struck a nerve, mentioning how she had written out her own future. Before she could retort, he bowed mockingly.

"Good afternoon."

As he strode off, he knew that she would catch up with him later to finish this. He really didn't care.

**********

As evening drew in, he tried to get some peace at the library, only to find her there, waiting. Without missing a beat, he turned around and went straight back out, heading outside. There must be somewhere she didn't know about.

He had only just got outside, when she arrived behind him. She looked pale in the dusk- almost as pale as he did. Or maybe she had looked pale for weeks. Maybe she was even more unhappy with Potter now than before. Or perhaps he really was an idiot.

"Severus, you knew this was what I wanted."

His anger from earlier returned. Wanted? She had told him a hundred times she didn't want this. Every time she had complained about Potter, Black, the girls she hung around with.

"You knew this was how it would end"

"The why us Lily? Why for that long? You made me think…"

He couldn't finish. He had to keep some pride. He wouldn't tell her he loved her, beg her to come back to him. If she had ever been with him at all. She guessed anyway.

"I never said that I loved you Severus"

Denying it? Now? He sneered at her to hide the hurt.

"I wouldn't have believed you if you had! Everything you do is a lie. Look at you right now, convincing yourself that a life with Potter is what you really want. That you can ever be happy with him, love him!"

Her expression was bewildered. Then she sighed.

"You're such a romantic Sev. I'll have the money, the home, the status. I don't need love"

"_All_ you need is love"

"Please, don't start that again. When has love alone ever helped anybody?"

She was wrong. People thought he was cold, unfeeling perhaps. But he loved and hated passionately, he couldn't help it, it was a part of who he was. True he hid it well- except around certain people. How could people call him cold, having seen the hate in his eyes when he was near Black? He tried to make her see.

"It helped me. For 12 years the only thing that kept me going was my love for potions. Through things worse than I've told you and certainly things worse than you can imagine. Voldemort is offering me the best chance I have of extending my Potions knowledge."

The cooler she acted, the more impassioned he was becoming. She may not have ever verbally spoken, 'I love you' but she had said it in other ways. He could tell she was lying to hurt him, trying to push him into hurting her as much. Her mouth twisted.

"It's just as well I am marrying James then- I hardly think a mudblood girlfriend would go down well."

He smirked bitterly, pushing aside his qualms about hurting her as best he could. If that was what she wanted to make herself feel better about this. Fine.

"You were never my girlfriend. We were…we were fuck-buddies. That's what you call two people who sleep together but have no feelings for each other, right? But don't feel guilty, you can make up for it by 'making love' to Potter for the rest of your life"

She sneered at him, and then a thought obviously came into her mind.

"So you're not going to tell James?"

Of course- that would really spoil things. That's why she was here. He sneered right back, only with more skill- he did have the benefit of many years of practice. 

"I've lasted seven years in this damn school…"

"-aww, you think James would actually kill you for this. You're probably right."

He looked at her in disbelief for a moment. Well, insulting his skill wasn't the lowest of blows in this argument, now he thought about it.

"Please. Like I said, I've lasted seven years at this damn school, and I'm not going to risk being expelled for doing grievous bodily harm to a fellow student."

He felt suddenly drained of energy. They stood glaring at each other, each so tense it seemed as if they might actually start throwing punches. She was only inches away, but he felt that if he tried to touch her, then he wouldn't be able to reach. For want of something to do in the silence, she folded her arms expectantly. The engagement ring flashed in the flickering light from the castle window, and anger surged through him again. He turned his back on her to leave, throwing a cutting parting shot over his shoulder.

"Do think of me when you're performing your marital duties with Potter, won't you dear?"

Right on cue, she snapped back immediately.

"Do think of me when you're murdering innocent muggles, won't you dear?"

He heard her wheel around, and the sound of her footsteps clashed against the stone pathway as she stormed back into the cheerful light of the nearest entrance.

Well that was that. His future was decided, yet anything but certain. The lights of the castle seemed friendly, the last thing he wanted, and he needed to think anyway. A walk would do him good. He walked slowly across the empty grounds, dark-clad figure melting into the growing darkness.

~~ The End ~~

And done!

Millions of thanks to everyone who reviewed, you encouraged me to keep going, which I need because I'm lazy! Hope enjoyed the ending. Sadly they had to split up, according to canon…*mutter mutter*

I'm considering a sequel, so if anyone's interested tell me so in the review.

Reviews very happily accepted, I assure you!

Bye for now!

Sugared Fructose – Youch! *cries* *shrugs* *gets over it* Plenty of people enjoy it. I emailed you exactly what I think of your comments. Now I dust my hands of the whole matter.

Steph – thanks! Sorry about that error, but thanks for pointing it out so nicely :D When I get a chance I'll go back and edit the story to make it right. 

Kateri1- Once again, thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you like this one. Thanks for keeping my lazy self writing :)

PinkJen – thanks for defending me hun! Here's the last chapter- enjoy ^_^

Andi – wow! You sure can rant, thanks! Hope you enjoy the final chapter as much as the rest.


End file.
